Peaceful Rest
by Blazichu
Summary: Something has been taken from the wasteland, something that can never be replaced. Goodbye, Damas, ruler of the desert sands. Some spoilers present. -Noobfic-


GAH: -Pouts- I've been very depressed about (((spoiler alert))) Damas's demise, of late, (More so than usual, anyway) I read a story that just cemented it. (-is too miserable to make a crack about sedimentary rock-) So, I made this as a sort of...closure, for myself and others. I'm not usually this perceptive, but right now, I think I need to be.

Disclaimer: I own neither the Jak series, nor The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, from which I derive that beautiful poem...

-Sniff- Rest in peace, oh King of the Sands.

* * *

Through the desert air a heavy feeling of loss hung; even the Marauders, ever quick to get a jump on their opponents, remained dormant inside their base. Every being in the great Wasteland mourned tonight, for tonight they celebrated a man who was kind, honest, brave, among other things, straight through to the end. The sun, burning in the distance, casting its dying, spiritual light over the scene couldn't have been more welcome. 

The light, gentle, so unlike the searing pain it would inflict to unprepared elves, seemed to make it real, in an unearthly way. It was true, Damas, warrior king of Spargus, was gone. No one was going to head out into the wasteland, head held high, to complete a task for him ever again.

In turn, each Spargian said their last farewells to their ruler. One, morbidly obese, was standing on the far side of the room; gaze fixed on the floor, next to him stood another warrior, his armor, made of bone, dusty. He had been watching the people of Spargus, reflecting on the hardships the king had led them through; but what drew his attention wasn't who was sending Damas off. On the contrary- it was the elf who stood at the opposite wall, having not said one word since he returned.

This elf, who had saved the planet on more than one occasion, was staring into the desert through the window. He wasn't fazed in the slightest by the nearly blinding light of the sun, it was almost the opposite. The reflection of the setting sun in his eyes seemed dulled somehow, as if it were acknowledging the pain housed within them.

The room grew steadily emptier, until it was just the two of them. Jak, the hero; and Sig, the spy. Finally, the channeler moved; walking up to the departed leader. Sig turned toward the window, sand blowing down far below. The monk's temple was out of the way, but no one could argue that it wasn't right.

It was only a moment before Jak was next to him, eyes averted. "Your work as a spy in Haven..." He started hoarsely, before pausing. "I- ...never mind."

And without another word, the hero left.

Sig was unsure what to think, and wished nothing more than to hear Damas chiding the young warrior for being so rash. But that wasn't about to happen. Taking several strides toward the once-proud warrior, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, highness." Sig rasped, "I couldn't-"

The wastelander broke off, resting over the king's heart was the seal of Mar, the possession no one had been able to find. There was...something different about it, though...

Seeing it next to Damas's large hands, it struck Sig, _the size_. The medallion looked like it could have fit in the hand of a child...

Though the precursor metal artifact hadn't been there before, he was the last person here, so there was only one other possibility. Blinking, the battle patron uttered one last word of parting, and followed in the steps of the room's former occupant.

Jak was on one of the temple's many balconies, watching the desert, he turned as Sig approached; and a look of understanding passed between them. They had to keep the desert safe.

For Damas.

* * *

Back in the unspoken room, dark now, without the accompaniment of the sun; a plaque had been set carefully atop of the coffin, engraved with a passing poem. 

_The rising sun will eventually set; a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun, give peaceful rest to the living dead. _

* * *

GAH: Yes, much deeper than my usual works, here. But I feel much better after writing it. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed there at the end, I don't have an excuse, but it seems rushed to me... 

Oh, and I just realized that people may take this as a clue to the Demonless series, it isn't. Trust me, this is just a spin off of Jak 3. One last thing, I was wondering if you guys liked this from more of Sig's side, I mean, he was right there almost the whole game, so...it seemed right...


End file.
